neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Ancient Dragon
Ancient Dragons (エンシェントドラゴン, Enshento Doragon) are recurring enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're enormous bipedal dragons, they generally appear as Dangerous Bosses. West Wind Valley Variant Behavior West Wind Valley Ancient Dragons are Dangerous Bosses, as such, they won't actively pursue the player. Skills West Wind Valley Ancient Dragons have 5 skills: *Attack (0 SP) *Slash (0 SP) *High Explosion (160 SP) *EX Impulse (160 SP) *X. Gust (240 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Excluding X. Gust, these Ancient Dragons use all their attacks almost equally. They occasionally use X. Gust to deal more damage. When they run out of SP, they only use Attack or Slash. Below 50% HP When these Ancient Dragons' HP is below 50%, they odds of them using X. Gust increase greatly, at the point of spamming this skill. Partners West Wind Valley Ancient Dragons don't have direct partners. Lowee Snowfield Variant (Story Only) Behavior Skills Lowee Snowfield Ancient Dragons have 5 skills: *Attack (0 SP) *Slash (0 SP) *High Explosion (160 SP) *EX Impulse (160 SP) *X. Gust (240 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Excluding X. Gust, these Ancient Dragons use all their attacks almost equally. They occasionally use X. Gust to deal more damage. When they run out of SP, they only use Attack or Slash. Below 50% HP When these Ancient Dragons' HP is below 50%, they odds of them using X. Gust increase greatly, at the point of spamming this skill. Partners Lowee Snowfield Ancient Dragons don't have direct partners. Mini Variant Behavior Skills Mini Ancient Dragons have 5 skills: *Slash (0 SP) *Explosion (120 SP) *High Explosion (160 SP) *H. Blast Tornado / (320 SP) *EX Impulse (160 SP) Attack Patterns Mini Ancient Dragons' main skills are Slash and Explosion. Occasionally they use High Explosion or EX Impulse instead, or in rare cases, High Blast Tornado. Their SP regeneration is low, so they can run out of SP for a few turns, in this case they only use Slash. Partners Mini Ancient Dragons can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: Two Ancient Dragons ( ) *7170 EXP / 9321 EXP (EXP Up) *4860 Credits / 6318 Credits (Credits Up) Three Ancient Dragons ( ) *10,755 EXP / 13,981 EXP (EXP Up) *7290 Credits / 9477 Credits (Credits Up) Four Ancient Dragons ( ) *14,340 EXP / 18,642 EXP (EXP Up) *9720 Credits / 12,636 Credits (Credits Up) Five Ancient Dragons ( ) *17,925 EXP / 23,302 EXP (EXP Up) *12,150 Credits / 15,795 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model Gallery AncientDragon.png|An Ancient Dragon Ancient DragonSide.png|An Ancient Dragon (Side View) Ancient DragonBack.png|An Ancient Dragon (Back View) Trivia *They're the first Dragon-type monsters you encounter. *They're the first Dangerous bosses you encounter. *Ancient Dragons are the bosses with the most variants, having a total of 13 variants. **All their variants use the same skin, so they also are the bosses with the most variants that don't change their appearance. Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Dragon Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Dangerous Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Dangerous Enemies Category:Story Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Story Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC